


prom preparations

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [115]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Neokosmos - Freeform, Other, Prom, Shopping, Trans Female Character, Tyeris, Tyris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye and Iris are out shopping dresses for prom.





	prom preparations

Tye had a happy smile on their face as they walked into the clothing shop, hand in hand with their girlfriend Iris. Both of them had just gotten their allowances, and prom was coming up, and since they would go together, they wanted to match. They would look so cute.

 

Iris quickly saw a red dress, showing Tye.

 

“What did you think of that one?”

 

Tye shook their head.

 

“I don’t think I’d look good in that color. Try something less vibrant. And I know you don’t like yellow so that’s out of the question.”

 

Iris put the red dress back, before she looked at another model, one that both she and her datemate would be comfortable in wearing. She looked at a few rows, and then found a model she liked. It was a strapless dress in a light blue color, and a bit of glitter at a bottom. It was simple, but still perfect for prom, she fell in love with it the moment she saw it. Yes, her large shoulders would be prominent and she would have to ask her mother to make modifications so that her flat chest wouldn’t destroy the aesthetics of it, but she didn’t care. This was the dress she wanted, she just knew it. So she showed it to Tye, hoping that they also would like it as much as she did.

 

“What do you think of this model?”

 

They immediately nodded, and a wave of relief filled Iris. Tye liked it, that was good. She knew they would look adorable in it.

 

“That looks awesome Iris! Let’s get our sizes and try them on. We’re gonna be the cutest couple ever at prom. I can’t wait.”

 

“Yep. We’ll definitely be the prom queen and prom royal in these matching dresses. Especially since you’re so cute.”

 

Tye blushed, their girlfriend’s words eating their heart.

 

“You’re the cute one Iris. The cutest.”


End file.
